


Bonded

by zaboink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Crossroad Deals, Demons, M/M, Soul Bond, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboink/pseuds/zaboink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul bonding with another being is as important to an angel as marriage once was to humans. That is, before marriage became something to be taken back at the chance of an obstacle. It was a ceremony held tightly and cherished that so rarely happened between angels let alone between a holy being and a mortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped into my head and I couldn't help but write.
> 
> I don't own any Supernatural characters, just Maldithe, who will show up later if I continue this.
> 
> Dean is a hunter in this and Castiel is an angel, but they are in an alternate universe without the apocalypse plot I suppose.  
> Basically meaning I took he characters and made a new world for them or something...
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know if I will continue this but here is the drabble for now until I decided if I want to or not.

Soul bonding with another being is as important to an angel as marriage once was to humans. That is, before marriage became something to be taken back at the chance of an obstacle. It was a ceremony held tightly and cherished, that so rarely happened between angels let alone between a holy being and a mortal.

Castiel tried his absolute best to explain this to Dean before allowing him to agree. He hadn't even been completely sure what it was but was heartily ready to allow the brunette's wishes, simply from seeing how hopeful the angel was to have this connection with Dean. The hunter had to understand though, he had to know how serious this bond was and what it included before he agreed, no matter how important to Cas.

"Let me get this straight. No more privacy? Like, you'll be able to read my thoughts?" Dean asked. They were sitting in a motel room, Castiel watching the conflict in Dean's expression from across the cheap table. 

"Yes, in a way. You have never had a connection before so it will take time for you to handle it and how it affects your mind, but if both parties are true in their intentions then it won't take too long. Dean, you will be true in wanting to bond with me?" Castiel looked a little worried, not much, but enough for Dean's nod to be frantic and insistent.

"Of course, if it connects us, it'll be good. I've just never had someone reading my thoughts before, with an acception to Missouri." He chuckled at the memory of the sassy black woman Dean and Sam had met so long ago. It had been years since he'd seen her last. His attention turned again to Castiel, who seemed eased by the words. "So, what else can we do through this?"

"The connection? We can locate each other, and will always be aware of each other's presence and existence. We will have a general idea of what the other is doing and feeling, and later, once you have grown accustomed, there is a chance we will even be able to use the read of each other's mind as a form of comunication." Castiel explained, setting his hands in his lap to hide the anxious dance his thumbs were twiddling up together. 

"That'll be useful." Dean said, weighing his pros and con's. He couldn't deny being intrigued, and having a peak into his boyfriend's mind was most definitely tempting. "So, kind of like a sixth sense?" 

"That could be a way of describing it I suppose. It is a constant flow of feeling, like taste or sight. It centers in your head for the most part. Do you understand?" Cas leaned forward, hands coming to rest on top the table's surface.

Dean thought for just a second before looking up at Castiel with a soft smile he sometimes got when the angel asked him for something he was sure Dean would say no to. Usually that had to do with their relationship. 

It was open by now. Sam knew and so did Bobby. Dean had never flat out talked about it but Sam had figured it out not long after it became official between Dean and Castiel themselves. So they found no point in hiding it. Then awhile later, Bobby made it clear he knew as well, although Dean didn't know how he would unless Sam had mentioned it, but his brother insisted he hadn't said anything. Bobby then went on to mumble about the way Dean looked at Castiel and how he wasn't born yesterday and so on as he pulled out a book of lore to help them with the hint they were in at the time.

So that's how it went. Bobby oversaw the ritual and Dean and Castiel were set to find an important token to them that they could give to the other, like rings in a wedding. 

It has to be something important to them, and Castiel can't think of anything more important to him than his wings, with acception to his family. He wondered for a long time how to deliver this to Dean. It was really a predicament, knowing Dean wasn't all too fond of flight, not like Cas.

The angel cared for his wings because they represented his freedom, even when he was still under Heaven's rule. Flying had been something to fill him with joy, something made him feel light for millennia before. The only thing that had made him happier than the winds wrapping around him in his true form... Was Dean.

So Castiel went to Sam, which proved to be wise. Sam was bright, and now, Castiel realized, creative. He knew a guy who could help and in time, Castiel had his gift. The token that was him offering a piece of himself for Dean. 

It was a necklace, something for Dean to keep, but that wouldn't get in the way. On the chain was a glass rock with a feather in the center. It took se work on Castiel's part, bringing a part of his wings to a state that could be easily percepted by Dean and other humans, but it was worth it for the beautiful light blue rock and the dark grey feather at the center.

In return, Dean gave a ring. Castiel understood that it was a human tradition, but not why Dean chose to honor it even after being told it didn't need to be a ring. That is, until Castiel realizes that it was Dean's mother's and his felt his insides melt (metaphorically speaking of course, even if it were possible for a human, an angel would never allow it) at the look Dean gave him when he revealed it. 

The ceremony was fast, Bobby giving the chant and nodding for the exchange of tokens. Castiel felt Dean take his left hand and slip the ring on, before glancing up with a soft smile Castiel rarely saw. When Dean smiled, it was usually in humour or to cover up something he didn't want to reveal about himself, such as an insecurity. This, the rare smile Cas loved the most, was soft and caring and made Castiel feel wanted. 

Nothing in Heaven and Hell had made him feel so warm, but of course Dean, the stubborn human he was, was better than anything Castiel had ever had in Heaven.

***

So that was how it happened. Dean and Castiel were bonded, their "honeymoon" simply being that they had a week or two of no hunts and simply learning each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments below.


End file.
